Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 11
Und da wären wir schon beim 11. Part ^-^ Diesmal krebsen wir fast nur in Traumwelten rum und müssen nichtmal sonderlich viel tun. Also, ran an die Arbeit, es neigt sich dem Ende zu! Dream like a child right|312px Serah liegt in Neo Bodhum, welches aber nicht so fröhlich aussieht, wie am Anfang des Spiels. Sie pennt ne Runde im Gras und Team NORA, genauer gesagt Lebreau, weckt sie. Pinky is total verwirrt, aber das bringt ihr gar nix, denn ihr kriegt jetz die Kontrolle über sie. Nun solltet ihr mit allen Mitgliedern reden und ihre Dialog-Trigger beantworten. Gadot neckt Serah ein wenig, Yuj auch, Maqui meint, jemand wartet sehnsüchtig im NORA-Haus auf Serah und Gadot findet, sie schlief wie ein Baby und ihr geht es richtig gut. Zudem wartet Du-weißt-schon-wer im Haus, also geht rein und siehe da: Du-weißt-schon-wer ist mein Lieblingsblondie… oder 2. Lieblingsblondie…? An dieser Stelle muss ich eins klarstellen. Ich mag blonde Typen, irgendwie… Einer ist Snow, er ist natürlich nicht real. Der andere ist Samu Haber, ein finnischer Sänger, welcher somit real ist… sagen wir, Snow ist mein Lieblingsblondie in der Fantasy-Welt, jetz haben wirs. Serah will wissen, was er hier macht, aber dieser hängt einfach zu Hause rum, anstatt Light zu suchen. Laut Snow lebt Light aber bei ihm und Serah seit der Hochzeit. Serah haut lieber ab, doch draußen löst sich alles auf. Rechts bei den Steinen ist die Dialog-Trigger-Belohnung und dann solltet ihr zum Steg gehen, denn Lightning wartet bereits. left|286px Lightning ist hier, weil dies Serahs Wunsch ist. Serah veränderte die Geschichte und ist wieder zu Hause, also ist das supertolle Abenteuer nun vorbei. Aber ist es das wirklich? Es liegt bei euch, Serah soll hier bleiben, bei ihrer Familie, aber ihr sagt beim Dialog-Trigger lieber Nein, ihr wollt schließlich die Welt retten! Light löst sich auf und es ertönt eine Stimme, welche euch allen bekannt vorkommen sollte. Lauft nun dorthin, wo vorher immer das Portal war, denn jetzt ist es weg und stattdessen steht dort ein junges Mädchen: Vanille. Es ist diesmal aber wirklich Vanille, wenn sie auch nur in einem Traum ist und sich Serah und Vanille nur quasi in Gedanken treffen. Fang gesellt sich dazu, weil Serah die Hilfe der beiden braucht, also erschafft sie ruckzuck einen Zeitspalt. Noel steckt im Übrigen auch in ner Traumwelt und Serah muss ihren Kumpel finden und retten. Vanille und Fang verschwinden nun wieder und ihr könnt am Rnd des Gebietes Fangs Krone (600KP) und Vanilles Frucht (auch 600KP) einsammeln. Geht nun zum Zeitspalt, damit Serah ihre Kampfklamotten wiederbekommt und zu Light spricht, der rechten Light. Sie quasselt über die beiden Mädels und ihr wählt jetzt mal brav die Sterbende Welt JS 700. Schöner Himmel... Serah beginnt wieder, zu Light zu reden, passiert ja häufiger. Da sie Noel helfen will, solltet ihr einfach geradeaus gehen, bis ihr zu Noel gelangt, weit weg ist er nicht, aber auf Anhieb sehen, könnt ihr ihn auch nicht. Der Knabe lehnt sich übrigens gerade an nen toten Behemoth und keucht sich die Luft aus der Lunge. Aber irgendwas musste er ja jagen, so schwer es auch allein ist. Eigentlich sollte es für ein Festessen genügen, aber Noel kann Serah nicht wahrnehmen und rennt einfach durch sie hin durch. Folgt Noel, sodass ihr ihn erwischt, wie er mit Caius redet und über seinen ach so supertollen Fang prahlt. Noel soll Caius ablösen und der wahre Wächter werden, doch Brownie will das nich, weil Caius sonst sterben würde… Also ich fänd das jetzt ehrlich gesagt nich so schlimm, aber okay. Sprecht Caius an, damit er verpufft und sich Noel forever alone fühlt (deshalb führt er also Selbstgespräche…). Ihr macht auch ruhig alle Menschen sichtbar, damit sie qualvoll sterben. Macht Noel auch sichtbar, damit er zu Jul stakst. Sie hat hute Geburtstag, also ist der Behemoth für ihr Bday-Special-Dinner. Doch Jul braucht keine riesige Party, es reicht ihr, wenn Noel und Caius da sind, damit sie glücklich ist. Sprecht Jul an und auch sie verpufft. Noel ist deswegen total bestürzt, also rennt ihm wieder hinterher. Er wird gegen Caius kämpfen, aber nicht so, dass es tödlich enden wird, doch Lilaschopf will Brownies Hoffnung total zerdeppern. Er will einfach von Noel getötet werden, doch als Noel verneint, soll Noel halt sterben. Easy-Peasy-Bosstime! Noel scheint zu schwach, Caius nicht gewachsen. Caius ist der ganze Kindergarten zu viel und haut lieber ab, er will nach Walhalla. Folgt Noel wieder, diesmal will er zum Zeitenseher-Denkmal, an welchem Jul in Noels Armen stirbt… oh man, die Kleine war doch erst 15… Lauft ihm hinterher, während er einen Monolog hält. Ihr werdet an nem Baum vorbeikommen, an welchem ihr 10 Lebensextrakte findet. Am Ziel wird Noel in den Himmel gezogen und Serah hält sich an ihm fest. Daraufhin erkennt Noel auch Serah wieder, anscheinend scheint er nich mehr zu pennen. Serah erklärt die Situation und sie lassen sich mitten in einen Kampf fallen. Der schöne rote Himmel wird wieder blau und Noel klärt Serah auf, sie muss die Wahrheit wissen: Sie wird bald sterben, weil sie die Zeitlinie sehen kann, genau wie Jul. Je mehr die Zeit geändert wird, desto mehr Visionen erhält Serah… Mann, Noel, ich mag keine bösen Omen! Naja, Serah will trotzdem nicht aufgeben und will nach Walhalla, um Lightning zu finden. Ihr erhaltet die Gogmagog-Essenz Gamma und somit 15000KP. Verteilt die doch mal direkt und sollte euer Kristarium ne Stufe aufsteigen, wählt bei Serah und Noel den BRE-Bonus++. Erkundet nun die ganze Gegend, bevor ihr zum Denkmal latscht, aber keine Sorge, so viel wie es aussieht, ist es nicht. Im Westen ist ein Zipfel, in dem ein Dunkelhalsreif ist. Im Südwesten der Todeswüste findet ihr einen Goldenen Chocobo, welchen ihr anstatt des Taxobotes nutzen solltet. Also ändert gleich mal ein bisschen eure Paradigmen: right|310px So, das wars eigentlich erstmal, also könnt ihr euch nun in die Siedlung begeben. Geht bei den Häusern direkt links in die Sackgasse, da ist ein Kompensator. Geht raus und haltet euch links, um Chocolina sichtbar zu machen, auch, wenn ihr jetzt nicht shoppen müsst. Recht mittig aufm Weg findet ihr eine Karte, die ihr erst aber noch sichtbar machen müsst. Im Süden sind 1500 Gil zu finden, aber noch nach bei den Häusern, ihr müsst nicht alles abrennen. Geht wieder in die Richtung des Denkmals, aber rechts die Treppe hoch für einen Weißumhang. Geht runter und haltet euch rechts, um in der Ecke das Kontra-Artefakt: Versprechen zu finden. Nun könnt ihr ganz zum Denkmal gehen, aber biegt auf dem Platz nach rechts für 8 Speckschwarten. Nun könnt ihr endgültig zum Orakel, welches das Abenteuer in Kurzfassung zeigt, überwiegend aber Noel. Das Orakel bringt im Übrigen auch Mog wieder in Fleisch und Blut zurück. Ein Zeitspalt erscheint und ihr solltet Mog anquasseln, da er sonst keine Ruhe gibt. Mog klärt euch darüber auf, wer genau Caius ist. Er war ein L‘Cie und wurde von Etro erlöst, weshalb er nun unsterblich ist. Serah und Noel sind entschlossen, ihn zu besiegen, also betretet den Zeitspalt. Also trostloser gehts echt nicht left|300px Wir sind in Neo Bodhum JS700 gelandet. War irgendwie mal schöner… Latscht zum Strand, um wieder schneller laufen zu können und dreht nochmal um, da in der Ecke die Kartesische Formeltafel ist und diese 600KP bringt. Allerdings müsst ihr sie erst sichtbar machen und dann Mog werfen. Geht runter und rechts in der Ecke findet ihr ein unsichtbares Phönixblut. Nun könnt ihr ganz nach Nordwesten latschen, um Chocolina sichtbar zu machen. Im Südwesten gibt es ein Laplace-Quadrat, welches ebenfalls 600KP bringt. Doch auch das müsst ihr wieder erst sichtbar machen und dann Mog werfen. Begebt euch nun zum Zeitspalt, aus welchem Light kommt. Serah hat tausende von Fragen, aber sie soll ihrer Schwester einfach zuhören. Sie erzählt, was am Tage der Rettung Cocoons wirklich passiert ist: sie wurde ins Chaos nach Walhalla gezogen. Sie erzählt, was Caius will und sie erklärt die Kraft des Chaos‘. Light braucht allerdings die Hilfe von Serah und Noel, um die Prophezeiung zu vereiteln. Mog lässt nun ein Portal erscheinen und Light zischt wieder ab. War ja ein kurzes Vergnügen… Geht vom Steg aus nach rechts und sammelt dort die unsichtbare Karte ein. Beim NORA-Haus findet ihr das Archenartefakt, aber auch das ist unsichtbar. Am großen Baum vor dem Steg findet ihr Zugangscodes und eine Nachricht von Hope, welche 600KP bringt. Geht nun zum Portal. Das wars erstmal mit der trostlosen Welt. Im nächsten Part werden wir uns nur Sidequests widmen, genau wie im übernächsten. Keine Sorge, ihr habt es bald geschafft, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern | Fragmente: 65/160